


Waiting for the Miracle

by Knott



Category: True Detective
Genre: Alternative Universe-Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep, Androids, Bounty Hunter, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	Waiting for the Miracle

如果每个勇士  
都会找到魔钟  
他的敌人就会  
立刻消失无踪

——莫扎特《魔笛》唱段

巴克拉警局的首席赏金猎人马丁正处在一种两难情境之中。他的任务是从地球押送一个仿生人前往以撒，一颗仙女星系附近的恒星。迄今为止，这趟航行已经耗去了漫长的岁月，以至于当飞船的增压舱逐渐靠近以撒的轨道时，他发现自己面临一个难题。  
事情是这样的，由于航程消耗的时间远远超出他的预计，他渐渐意识到自己和他所押送的对象已经难分彼此。换句话说，倘若此刻有人踏入增压舱，将无从分辨哪一个才是应该被根据国际律例销毁的仿生人。由于旅途中的消耗，加上离开地球年深日久，能够用来证明他是人类的东西所剩无几了。  
更可怕的是，随着时间的流逝，一个根本问题在他的心目中浮现：赏金猎人马丁·哈特真的能够确定自己就是那个人类吗？有没有可能，哪怕只是微弱的可能，他在这个问题上愚弄了自己，只是为了活下去？如果他们把他遣送到B41星球——那即是，以撒的一颗卫星——在一系列检测后却发现他不是他们要找的那个人类，届时又会发生什么呢？他有足够的证据来为自己辩护吗？他们又是否会相信他所说的话呢？  
鉴于抵达的日期一天一天逼近，他所面临的问题也变得愈来愈迫切。马丁心里清楚，他的选择有限。默瑟公约规定，如一名人类在无外界干扰情况下，无法合理与仿生人区分开来，则该人类将被视为无判定公约人，此无判定公约人一经确立，可在当下地点，当下座标拘禁七十二小时后予以销毁。携带武器者，如无情状改变，一律视作仿生人处理。一旦马丁承认他无法确定自己的身份，他会遭受拘禁，假如反抗，情况更糟，他们会毫不犹豫地将他就地销毁。  
他必须承认，这是他在押送枢纽六型的仿生人从地球出发时没有预料到的。  
眼下，在椭圆，三分之一透明的增压舱里，马丁头一次真正思考起这个难题。是在昨天，他才意识到拿出一个解决方案以及变得刻不容缓。好消息是，他要么是个真正的人类，要么是个（随着时间过去）自以为是人类的仿生人，两者必居其一。他没有摸到自己颈后有维生管接口，也没有发现在深眠室完全静止时自己体内的心脏发出电子律的搏动，他的全部人类记忆完好无缺，每一个细节随时都可以抽出来以供检验，包括他曾经在木卫一受的伤（那在他的下腹部留下了永久的伤口），以及他女儿的教名，他甚至还记得童年时母亲抚摸他后脑勺的方式——她现在居住在火星殖民区，上帝保佑她。然而所有这些，都很可笑，都靠不住。新型的仿生人已经无法单纯依靠海德测试来加以区分，它们和人类也不会有肉眼可见的区别，正因为如此，局里才需要依赖他们这批赏金猎人，因为他们能凭借经验发现……  
万一经验出了错？马丁尽量不往那个方面想。  
昨天，当他和波塞冬号下一盘象棋的时候，他发现自己在聆听什么，随即，他站起来，异常生气，两手转向分离中心的控制面板。“系统，AE-45模块有一个很小的组件出现了失误。”他说。“重复，AE-45模块里有一个组件出现了失误。”但他是怎么听到系统组件失调的不协调音的？尤其是，在指出那件事情以后，像是什么事情也没有发生一般，他坐下来下象棋……  
通讯系统里的AE-45模块的误差率不会超出十五万分之一，哪怕任务控制中心也无法发现。  
他又是怎么发现的？马丁现在无法回忆起自己谈话的口气。在那盘棋结束以后，他干了什么？  
枢纽6型仿生人拉斯特·科尔坐在他对面阅读《低度运算》，马丁头脑里的难题似乎一点也没有影响他。从第一印象看，你基本上无法发现他是个仿生人，他的打扮单调而笼统，但符合殖民地人类的基本特征，没有任何机器关节或者缆线裸露在外。说来好笑，马丁现在都不太记得当初是如何捉住他的了，也许是凭借经验吧，或者他那点所剩不多的运气？

如果他们谁也无法证明自己不是对方，那么在这种情况下将两人互换位置是完全可能的，前提是（马丁现在觉得自己总算是有所突破了）：眼前这个仿生人能否证明自己不是个人类？他确切知道吗？他有多确定？  
他不舒适地动了动自己的拇指。  
巴加拉斯神学里有一条也许能够解释这个，但马丁不相信命运之类的东西。  
仿生人已经注意到赏金猎人过分长久地盯着他看，而这种注视的长度和密度（显然，马丁苦涩地想道）都足以引起他的警觉。他终止阅读，将电子板推向远身处，询问的目光投向马丁。“你知道我在想什么吗？”马丁问道。  
“我知道我是什么，马蒂。”仿生人平静地说，仍然使用一般谈话口吻。  
赏金猎人感到愠怒，还有一定程度的焦躁。如果继续追问下去，必然暴露出他已经不确定自己是个人类这一事实（他是吗？），而在他们距离以撒已经越来越近的情况下，提前泄露出自己的弱点是危险的，更不用提极其不智。他没忘了，陪伴他的除了波塞冬号的驾驶系统以外，唯一的活物就是他眼前这个沉默，受过教育，但态度和礼节都极其粗野的仿生人。  
他不讨厌对方，在这趟过分漫长的航行中，他们差点成了朋友。马丁有时候依稀地觉得他们像是某件事情的同谋，而随着目的地触手可及，这件事情也即将水落石出——但更多的时候，在他挥去这种感觉之后，他把这个仿生人当作自己不得不忍受的同伴，像鲁滨逊忍受星期五那样，只不过马丁并没有给他取个名字。  
一开始，仿生人被押送到这艘船上时只会说很少的几个字眼，到现在，他能自由运用马丁所掌握的大部分词汇，他有自己的说话特点，而且还开始就一些事情高谈阔论，他的谈话方式愈来愈像马丁，马丁有时候错觉在聆听另一个人类说话。“默瑟公约是在2036年签订的，但它没有考虑到一种情况，”有一次他凝视着主控制甲板外的虚空，好像在凝视自己的意识深处：“如果该名人类自愿和仿生人交换身份，如果他的自我意愿使得他更倾向于对方的身份，那么你告诉我——在中立的条件下——他到底算是人类还是个仿生人？”  
“你是指恐怖谷理论？移情作用表示——”  
“不，我指的是这个，”仿生人对他神秘一笑，指了指自己的太阳穴：“我指的是在这儿可能发生的东西，马蒂。每一个个体如此确定他们与众不同，但这身份再虚幻不过了，在这儿，在头脑当中——任何事情都可能发生。”  
马丁的思绪停了下来，他再一次听到了那个让他恐惧的声音，电路晶片里某一条电线旁边的微细组件出了故障。他的头脑比心更快反应过来：他不打算报告这次故障，飞船有故障预测装置，让它自己评估去吧。为了阻止那个声音在他的血液里沸腾，马丁取下通讯装置。  
“系统，”仿生人稍微朝他抬起头来：“还要多长时间我们会抵达以撒？”  
“不到二十四个小时。”  
马丁站起来，在环绕分离中心的走廊上来回踱步，在以撒降落以前，他需要一个名义。而就在这时他听到无线电的细微噪音，他突然意识到，只要坚称自己人类的身份，他便能安然度过这次难关，前提是增压舱里他的那名同伴——不管他是个人类还是个仿生人——在他们抵达仙女星系后，在任何情况下都不跳出来声称真相恰巧与此相反。这很简单，比弄清他自己究竟是谁要简单得多。马丁决定现在就去和他的“星期五”谈谈。  
“你把事情想得太复杂了，”拉斯特听完他的来意便说：“我知道我是个仿生人。”  
“你确定吗？”马丁凝视他的眼睛，寻找任何一丝欺骗的迹象，任何一丝有可能会使得拉斯特在他们落地的七十二小时内突然改口的迹象，但他没有找到，拉斯特和往常一样并无表情。  
他放下心来。  
“我可以问你一个问题吗？”  
“说吧。”  
“到了目的地，他们会销毁我，对吗？”  
马丁犹豫了半分钟，不知道拉斯特是否应该知道真相。但他随即想起，仿生人没有感觉疼痛或者恐惧的器官。“我想是这样吧。”他说了实话。  
“所以我不可能再感到像是人类了，是吗？”拉斯特说：“因为说实话，在离开地球之前，有一段时间我开始愈来愈感觉到像是个人类了。”  
“唔，这方面我并不清楚。”马丁对把他放到这个位置上的所有东西感到难受，去他妈的海德测试，去他妈的默瑟公约，这个问题不该由他来回答。  
“能帮我个忙吗？”仿生人问。  
“当然可以。”  
“我想了解一下人类是如何运作的。”他捕获的仿生人说。  
仿生人生硬地吻住他，赏金猎人纵容了他对人类的短暂兴趣。  
在他做出回应时，他觉得生涩而笨拙，好像这一切他过去不曾经历过。也许他离开真正人类的陪伴已经太久了。在这漫长的旅途中，他开始留恋另一个个体的陪伴，明天的分离将会是残酷的，但他必须立刻做出决定。  
“人类不谈爱情，对吗？”仿生人问。  
“谈论的方式有所不同。”马丁艰涩地回忆。谈论地球上的一切此时对他来说太遥远了。  
他的手指在接吻时绕向后方，碰到了拉斯特颈后的饲管：他放心了。

二十二个小时后他们抵达以撒，比预定时间早了两小时。和早已预料好的一样，赏金猎人一迈出增压舱便宣布了自己的人类身份，而仿生人自始至终也没有挑出来反驳他这个观点。  
“你是怎么捉住他的？”接待人员说。  
“凭借经验。”  
当然真正的答案马丁并没有说出来，那就是他始终知道自己才是那个真正的人类，从未怀疑过，为什么他会有那些愚蠢的想法？多么好的天气，在人造殖民属地，晴朗，无风，蔚蓝，他将在这里拿到属于他的赏金，然后回家去。在他经过检测门时，他的身上不会有哪一个关节令报警器吱吱作响，当他被搜身时，他们也不会在他的衣领后面发现和脑干连接的接口，在他身上没有一样东西是由非天然的材料制成的，默瑟公约无法影响他，他不是无判定公约人，他没有什么可操心的。  
他在离开以撒的飞船的检测门前停了下来，无法相信他此刻正在经历的：恐惧！巨大的，难以形容的感觉从他的脚底蔓延，在不到一秒钟的时间里升上他的胸口，他的心脏在胸腔里疯狂地搏动着，在他的血管里似乎有一种什么即将奔涌而出。他站直身体，无法挪动一步。压倒性的恐惧把他攫住了，战胜了他。他动弹不得，聆听着自己愈来愈急促的呼吸。  
这一次，他清晰地听到了电子心脏的声音。他低头望向自己的手掌：他在出汗。  
他无法说服自己走向那扇检测门，于是他开始匆匆往回走，说不清他在害怕什么。在他的头脑里有一个声音开始反驳，它变得愈来愈清晰，也愈来愈虚弱，最后比他的鼻息大不了多少：可我是个人类……绝不可能……我是个人类呵。  
他穿过人造花园来到广场，看到一排被处死的仿生人尸体悬挂在平壳面中央，拉斯特·科尔也在其中，尸体被分解的样子证实了马丁的猜疑：那人身上没有一件属于人的器官。  
但当他回到自己的飞船，回到增压舱，他坐下并且哭泣起来，现在一切都无法挽回了。  
“我不明白，”帕帕尼亚说：“你身上没有一件不属于人类的东西，你确实是个人类没错。”  
“你还不明白吗？你没听说过先知和犹大被关在一起太久，最终彼此混淆的故事吗？”  
他的谈话对象摇了摇头。“拉斯特才是那个人类，我是那个自以为成为了人类的仿生人，”马丁说：“默瑟公约在此不适用，他预见到了我们抵达终点后会发生的事，是他救了我——现在你们逮捕我吧。”

 

Fin.


End file.
